


Quick Stop

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [7]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Artoria needs to get some stress off her shoulders. So she decides to visit someone who can help her with that.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Kudos: 41





	Quick Stop

Artoria made her way back home from work after a long day at the office. Instead of going straight to her apartment complex she takes a detour to a different apartment complex. After what she had to go through she needed to relieve some stress and she knew the perfect person for the job.

She took the elevator to the fourth floor of the building and made her way to the door nearest to the stairs. She made sure she looked presentable before knocking, after collecting herself she knocked a few times and heard shuffling coming from inside.

After she heard the door clicked she stepped back a little so as to not get whacked in the face by the door. The open door revealed a woman with long pale blonde hair and green eyes that mirrored Artoria’s own, she was wearing a loosely tied black and blue fur robe that exposed her cleavage.

Artoria bit down on her lower lip at the sight before her doing her best not to stare. The woman before her laughed at Artoria’s adorable attempt to be polite even though she came here for the most vulgar reason. “Hello, Morgan. It’s been a while.” Arotira greeted her, shuffling awkwardly. Morgan rolled her eyes at Artoria's attempt at small talk, she knew the exact reason why she was here.

“Just get in so I can blow you and then you're out.” She crossed her arms over her cleavage and stepped aside to allow Artoria in. Before this current situation Morgan and Artoria were married and had a child named Mordred, all was good except for Artoria’s habit of neglecting herself and her child in favor of work. Morgan tried convincing her that family was just equally important but Artoria never thought the same.

Their marriage deteriorated and it eventually led to the divorce which took a huge toll on the young Mordred. Obviously Mordred lived with Morgan while Artoria went off to do her own thing however she did have to admit she felt lonely without Morgan. She felt terrible that she wasn’t a good parent to their child. She was ashamed she couldn’t be a good “husband” but it’s all in the past now.

Artoria walked into Morgan’s nicely furnished apartment, both women made their way to the living room sitting down opposite to one another. “So is Mordred doing okay?” It was a genuine question but Morgan lashed out at her, “Oh so now you care! Now that you aren’t getting your dick sucked you care about our baby! Fucking asshole.” The sudden outburst shook Artoria.

Although she didn’t blame Morgan for doing so she deserved it. Morgan took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose composing herself. “Just come here so I can blow you.” Now that the mood was ruined Artoria felt like she shouldn’t be here any longer. She got up and began to leave but she was stopped but the tight grip on her wrist.

“I might as well give you what you came here for.”

“No you d-”

“Just shut up!” Artoria clasped her mouth shut and made her way so she was standing in front of Morgan. Artoria awkwardly surveyed the rest of the apartment while Morgan got busy unbuckling her pants, embarrassingly she was already semi-hard from earlier. Morgan wrapped her lips around the shaft coiling her tongue on the underside of it. Admittedly she had also wanted this for quite some time and needed some stress relief from being a single mother.

Morgan handled the shaft with expertise she made sure the balls and the unattended parts of the dick were played with. Artoria couldn’t help but groan at the way her ex handled her dick so well it was clear she needed this too. Morgan produced lewd slurping sounds as her tongue glided along the dick. 

Artoria’s hands unconsciously gripped the pale blonde locks on the woman blowing her, she was expecting for it to be swatted away but was proven wrong when it wasn’t. She gently patted her head which had an effect that annoyingly worked on Morgan, she blushed much to her dismay.

Though she tried not to, she did anyways, she began pushing Morgan in deeper on her dick once again expecting her hand to be swatted away or even worse get her dick bitten. Thankfully Morgan allowed it, she allowed herself to be choked by the dick that was in her mouth. Morgan knew Artoria well enough to know Artoria was close without having to feel the dick twitch and throb inside her mouth. 

Sure enough Artoria fought back her scream of ecstasy as she began unloading into Morgan’s stomach. Reluctantly, Artoria pulled herself back out of the warm mouth surprised to see herself still hard and ready. “Don’t tell me that wasn’t enough.” Morgan whined, though she should’ve known better Artoria had stupid long endurance and could go multiple rounds before going limp.

“It’s okay, I’ll handle this one myself,” she tried to leave again but Morgan was quick to grab her hand and lead her to her bedroom. Artoria didn’t resist allowing it to happen, She was shoved onto the bed rather harshly. Morgan tore off her robe and tossed it aside, she mounted Artoria who was still half clothed. She helped her take off the rest of her clothing.

Morgan beckoned Artoria into a rough kiss asserting her dominance and control over her ex. Artoria helped herself and lined herself up ready to get herself off. Slowly she pushed inside feeling Morgan shudder above her. Morgan bit her lip to keep her moans in but that was easier said than done. It wasn’t much easier for Artoria either; she had forgotten how tight she was but looser than she remembered. 

Morgan was the first to break, releasing a whine of ecstasy when Artoria hit the right spot. Hearing Morgan whine motivated her to try harder. She grabbed Morgan’s ass tightly making her yelp, she was about to chew her ear off for doing that but didn’t get the chance when Artoria rapidly began thrusting. It was so sudden Morgan couldn’t even moan.

The sound of slapping flesh in rapid succession filled the room accompanied by the whines of Morgan. She had to quiet her whines by kissing the woman ravaging her, feeling it plunge deep inside her before pulling back out and back in again and again. It wasn’t until now Artoria had made her first sound since they started, a groan slipped out feeling Morgan squeeze the life out of her dick.

“”Mmm fuck Morgan your squeezing me so much… so good,” she didn’t mean to say that but it just kinda slipped out, “What? Don’t say things like that!” Morgan was flustered to say the least although she didn’t mind the compliment.

Artoria finds it increasingly harder to pull back out to prepare for another thrust when Morgan keeps squeezing her in place. However she was always one for a good challenge, it took a lot more effort than she thought but she was able to escape from the deathly clench of the vaginal walls.

Due to her own tiredness and the tight walls she wasn’t able to go as fast as she previously did but it didn’t matter much she was close to climax anyway. “Fuck!” Morgan seems to be close too and her grip on Artoria’s shoulder loosened. It was enough to flip her on her back to where Artoria was on top now.

“The fuck are y-“ she digs her nails into Artoria’s arms as she begins pumping again with more ease this time. Artoria grabs a hold of Morgan’s throat knowing she liked it a little rough. The feeling of being fucked and choked proved to be too much to the single mother as her vision went blank for a few seconds.

The orgasm rushed through her like a river, her lower body went numb, her orgasm was so intense. After she recovered she looked down to see Artoria had the decency to pull out and cum on her stomach instead. 

“S-sorry,” Arotira reached for the tissue box on Morgan’s nightstand and cleaned the two of them up. “I’ll be heading home now, thank you…” Artoria got dressed and left her naked ex in bed. 

“Asshole,” Morgan mumbled once she heard the door shut, “can’t believe I married that.” She would eventually drift off to sleep and wake up barely remembering what happened last night but she didn’t care all that much.

Shamefully Artoria would find herself returning back to Morgan to relieve some more stress more often that she would’ve liked. Luckily for her Morgan was usually always free to help out mostly for her own desires.

Although their relationship would never be what it once was Artoria promised she would be there for Mordred. Morgan allowed it but it would take time for Mordred to try to see Artoria as a “father” but she will come to accept her one day.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
